Force of Soul
by Jacen Soul
Summary: The Yuuzhan Vong have targeted the Queen Mother of Hapes for elimination. Who better to protect her then an old friend.
1. Child of Alderaan Heart and Soul

Jacen Solo paced the main chamber of the Alderaan, a ship registered to a woman named Lelila the alias of his mother Leia Organa Solo. In the Pilots chair sat his sister Jaina, Jagged Fel planted in the Co-Pilot's though he knew Jaina would not need his assistance he was here mainly to keep them both company and they were thankful for it.

"Jacen will you sit down your making me nervous." Jaina called to him he glanced at her.

"I'm anxious, this is an important mission."

"Guarding a Queen, is it that big a deal?" Jagged Fel asked him.

"Ah.. but Jag your not aware of the Jacen-Tenel Ka history." Jaina told him in a voice somewhat mocking his ignorance on the matter.

"History?"

"Yeah." Jacen replied his voice now changing, mocking himself "She was my first love. It's just been a long time since I've seen her. It was because of that I volunteered for this mission."

"Is that really a good idea?" Jag said to him concern apparent in his voice. The concern obviously not for Jacen but to the effects his actions could have on Jaina. "That won't cloud your judgement?"

"Let me ask you something. If something as dangerous at the Vong was threatening Jaina would you let anyone else be the one to protect her? Or would you want to do it yourself because you know you'd go the extra mile. You'd die for that person. I haven't seen Tenel Ka in a long time but I still care for her. I'm still willing to go that far."

He flicked a few strands of hair out of his face applying a forced smile as both Jaina and Jagged Fel glanced at him.

"Look just fly the ship." He told them as they turned back to the front of the ship and he took a seat to the side as the ship came out of HyperSpace and the planet of Hapes came into view.

"Ready Jacen?" His twin called to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's land."


	2. The Warrior Queen

The Alderaan had been brought down onto the Landing Pad outside Hapes Palace. With a consort of Amazonian like guards The Queen Mother of Hapes herself – Tenel Ka came out to meet them.

Jacen stepped down the ramp of the Alderaan looking at the clothes the Hapians wore he suddenly became very aware of how strange he must look wearing clothes that were out of fashion before he was born. The mission had happened in a hurry and Jacen had grabbed the only clothes he could find, some Hand-Me-Downs from his father. The brown pants with a series of yellow dashes travelling up the legs were covered at the bottom by a pair of leather boots. He had a white shirt that opened below the Neck and a Black Jacket. On his left side hung his Lightsaber and on the right a Blaster was holstered.

"Jacen Solo." She spoke "On behalf of the entire system of Hapes I thank you for coming on such short notice. We are grateful for your help." She then turned to her guards. "Leave us. It is alright I have my Jedi Protector here now."

The guards lingered a moment before turning. When she saw they were well gone she came towards him and he looked over her he grinned though she was in the kind of Dress his mother wore to diplomatic meetings her hair hung in Warrior Braids like a true child of Dathomir. She threw her arm around his neck and he embraced her in a hug. The sight of her missing limb reminded her of that training session on Yavin 4 were her lightsaber exploded and he accidentally severed her arm. She is self-sufficient though and refused an artificial replacement seeing it only as a challenge.

"I am happy you are the one they sent I requested you or Jaina but they said they'd have to send who they could find."

"I had no idea I volunteered when I heard. You requested me?"

"This is a fact."

There was a sound behind them as Jaina and Jagged Fel came down the ramp and Jaina called out a greeting to Tenel Ka.

"Ah.. Aha." She said eyeing Jagged Fel "it is good to see you again Colonel Fel."

He nodded and she smiled looking at Jaina who turned slightly red.

"Tenel Ka I just came down to say Hi. We have to go back to Mon Cal." She hugged her brother before going up the ramp. "Good Luck" She called to him before walking in the door. In moments the Alderaan had rocketed its way back to Coruscant.

Jacen straightened he was glad to be reunited with Tenel Ka but he knew the importance of this mission as she was not only a Jedi but a Queen which made her a target for the Vong.

"I'll need to know the schematics of the castle and be given charge of your guards so I can ensure your safety. They won't mind being lead by a male."

"If the wise Queen Mother thinks it is best. They will obey."

Even after all this time. Ever since he found out her true identity he couldn't get used to it. She was and always would be Tenel Ka, warrior from Dathomir.

"Hey Tenel Ka, what time is it when an Imperial Walker steps on your Chronometer?"

"Why that would depend… oh I see a joke."

"Time to buy a new Chronometer." He grinned but she didn't seem to react "Guess you haven't gained a sense of humour in the time we've been apart."

Her expression remained in different.

"Come I will show you your quarters and around the Palace."

He nodded contemplating which of his new material she would find funny to try at a later time.


	3. Emerald Flashes

Jacen stared down at his enemy, sweat dripping across his face which shone emerald from his Lightsaber's glow. He hadn't expected to be fighting this early after arriving at Hapes but he would fight as well as he could as he swung his lightsaber a few times at his enemy gaining ground as with a force assisted leap jumped over it sweeping his foot low taking out the legs of his opponent but with an unmatched grace landed on there hands turning it into a handspring and landing on there feet.

A blade of Turquoise light flashed towards him as he raised his blade to deflect it then swung slow cutting through the Corellian Blood Stripes on his pants. Summoning the force he pushed his opponent backwards and took his advantage running forwards as he leapt into the air bringing his blade down hard the warrior deflected bending backwards with the force of the blade and jacen was sent into the air by an unseen force and only just used the force to catch himself and landed on his feet, though with much less grace then the warrior had.

Her Reptile skin hugged her body leaving nothing to the imagination not that Jacen minded. She deactivated her Lightsaber smiling at him.

"You've improved Jacen"

"You too. I'm not sure who should be protecting who."

She nodded. "The Vong are still keen on the Twin Sacrifice?"

"As ever. However intelligence reports they may be after you and that's why I'm here."

"It isn't just a trick to draw you out?"

"I don't know but I'd be surprised if the vong can contemplate caring for one another they have the depth of a Rekk."

She nodded, that comment was close to one Jaina had made about her after Anakin had died but she had chosen a ronto still Tenel Ka smiled at how similar the twins could be.

"Hey Tenel Ka, What Happens if you cross a Sith Lord with a Hapan pop Star?"

"Another joke?"

Jacen Nodded "Brakiss!"

Jacen thought he may have seen the slightest hint of a smile but thought he imagined it. That had been some of his best materiel Too! He shrugged not really expecting it. Danni might have found that funny, but any feelings he did have for Danni was ancient history. Though Tenel Ka was still just an old friend. Friends were one thing he wasn't lacking that was for sure.

"I have duties to attend to Jacen, ones that Ta'a Chume would not allow a Jedi to attend. Would you like to come?"

He grinned but shook his head.

"Ta'a Chume is one person I don't take Lightly. I have things I need to do anyway. So your majesty I will take my leave of you."

He bowed and walked towards his Chambers.


End file.
